two friends and bishonen
by ashi yami chi
Summary: two girls who received an email and went into another world where you can catch and interact with your favorite animegame characters. Will the girls want to stay or go home? Bishonen and bishoujo
1. Chapter 1 email

Disclaim: this is based on Songwind's "bishonen and bishoujo" and i don't own any of the anime/games character and no songs. Ling and Anna is both mine in this story,

Summary: two girls who received an email and went into another world where you can catch and interact with your favorite anime/game characters. Will the girls want to stay or go home?

also can someone help with a plot, i can't think of any.

Songwind I took some quotes since your explanations is better than mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Email

Friday-12:15pm college

Ling was patiently waiting in the library reading a Rurouni Kenshin manga book no.1, for her friend to come out of her media class oblivious to her surrounding, a shadowy figure appeared in front of her.

"BOO!" said the figure.

Ling jumped, frantically trying to remember who the person is in front of her.

"Oh…. Hello" Ling said passively and starts to pack up.

"C'mon lets go to lunch, how was media?"

"Boring as usual" Anna shrugged casually.

(Skipping lunch- can't be bothered to write the eating part and talking-IT room)

"I'm so bored … Hey Anna that email doesn't have a name or address, click it I want to see what it is."

"Where?"

"Here" Click. Anna scrolled down to look at the content inside, clicking on the site address.

"Cool! It looks like a pokemon site; the black and silver ball looks cool if only it was black and red instead. Hey Anna I got the email as well. I wonder if it's a good game..." Ling saw a link saying 'Make me a trainer'.

"Are you going to play it?"

"Hell yes! C'mon lets click it... In … 3 seconds."

"Okie dokie, sounds like a good plan."

"3 … 2 … 1!" CLICK!

They both blinked as the screen faded out slowly, as thought the computer was dying.

"Oh crap, they're going to kill us, argh I can't believe this, it must have been a virus! Anna what should we do?!"

".."

Just as Anna was about to answer, both Anna and Ling blanked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Anna

Disclaim: this is based on Songwind's "bishonen and bishoujo" and i don't own any of the anime/games character and no songs. Ling and Anna is both mine in this story,

Summary: two girls who received an email and went into another world where you can catch and interact with your favorite anime/game characters. Will the girls want to stay or go home?

also can someone help with a plot, i can't think of any.

Songwind I took some quotes since your explanations is better than mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Anna pov

I remember clicking 'Make me a trainer', than… than nothing. What happened? How did i….

"Oh fuck, where the hell am i?"

I think I'll wait for someone to find me, might as well listen to music while I wait.

30 minutes later

"where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen but maybe he won't find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town"

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Miss, don't worry, I will get you to the nearest town, c'mon now ma'am, we should get going."

This guy he looked to be in his 30s, his got black hair, large black eyes, old looking clothes, and his tinsy bit tan. I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe he heard me singing, but still where the hell am i?

1 hour later

"Here we go miss, go into this building and you will find out why you're here, and also the laws this world has."

Orientation? I guess I was absorbed in my surrounding that I didn't notice the man walk away. I started to walk in and saw a woman at the desk.

"Arr, another one, I see, go into the room at your right and the professor is about to start the conference in 5 minute"

I followed her orders as it's the only thing I would do right now since there's nothing else I could do. Once I opened the door, there is a lot of people around the ages of 10-20.

I better find somewhere to sit, umm…. that corner looks perfect. Wonder if Ling is

here…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 Ling

Disclaim: this is based on Songwind's "bishonen and bishoujo" and i don't own any of the anime/games character and no songs. Ling and Anna is both mine in this story,

Summary: two girls who received an email and went into another world where you can catch and interact with your favorite anime/game characters. Will the girls want to stay or go home?

also can someone help with a plot, i can't think of any.

Songwind I took some quotes since your explanations is better than mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Ling pov

1 hour 30 minute before with Ling on the other side of the city in the woods.

"Ouch! That hurts"

Where in hell am i? Dammit stupid website, whoever made it, is going to be in serious pain.

I stood up and started walking around carefully not stepping on anything, so I don't startle anyone. Crap, I think right now I'm like Hatsuharu in Fruits Basket and Ryoga in Ranma1/2.

I remember the website saying something about capturing bishonen, that's so cool real live anime characters; I would love to catch Hiei in Yu yu hakusho, maybe Bakura in Yugioh as well. The website said something about games as well I think, then I'm going to get me some Kingdom hearts character, no way am I getting some pussy girly girl, they'll drive me mad.

"Man, if only Cousin Jon was here as well, he would love it"

15 minute later

I'm so bored, where am I now? Wonder if there's anyone around, better not listen to my mp3, might miss someone who can help.

Crack!

"Who's there?!" Silence. Wonder why he/she won't answer.

"Can you help me? I'm lost!" more silence

"Argh! sigh must have been me, who stepped on a twig. This sucks"

"growl get out of here! Onna!"

"Urusai! Baka osu (shut up! Stupid male (animal)) deaf idiot I told you I'm lost, how about…. COME OUT AND SHOW ME TO THE NEAREST TOWN!"

"BAKA ONNA! I told you to go! Just turn around and go!"

"Jackass!! How about…NO!"

"growl that's it, ONNA!"

I couldn't believe it, so the website was telling the truth, anime character really are alive … Wufei from Gundam Wing.

Oh crap I just pissed Wufei off, his got a sabre and I got….Nothing. Just great. I'm sooo dead. Gulp.

And so with all those thoughts of how his going to skewer me, I ran in the direction he was telling me to go, with Wufei following me, his even got the sabre out and chopping everything in his way. I don't know how much longer I can run, since I'm not fit at all. Haven't done any sport for 3 years, at least I'm not fat fat, wish I was 6 stone thought instead of 8 stone.

"ONNA! YOU BETTER STOP; I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO PIECES!"

"HELL NO! BAKARO!"

I think I saw blond and brown braid somewhere in the trees, is it Quatre and Duo? I wonder, but I'm so going to die, I can't run anymore, argh! I wish I carried on swimming now.

There! A clearing! Oh crap, he'll get me so much easier there, oh well I'm in the clearing already, dam! I'm so slow sometimes; no more… can't run…

pant.pant.pant

"Weak onna, now…..die!"

I looked at him from the ground since I dropped on my back, life sure was fun knowing that there's a place where anime character are alive. I wonder if Anna is alive, is she safe? How about my family… I wonder if they can survive.. but don't again they don't…..

"WU-MAN! glomp from behind how are you doing? You know you shouldn't…"

"MAXWELL!! GET OFF! AND STOP CALLING ME WU-MAN! IT'S WUFEI!"

"hurt the poor girl, she's new here"

"Miss, are you hurt?"

"no pant I'm pant fine gulp.pant do you pant know the pant direction to the near gulp.pant est city?"

"Yes, ma'am it's that way" pointing in the direction that I was running.

"Thanks" I stood up and started walking, when I reached the edge of clearing I turned around.

"Joy gin ar Fei-Fei!" with that said and done I turned around and made a made dash to town. Who knows when I'll get there?

"DAMMIT MAXWELL!! GET OFF!! ONNA COME BACK HERE!"

Well all that commotion took 45 minute, man that was long wonder how long it took me to run away from Wufei at the start till Duo and Quatre came.

20 minute later

Dam that took longer then I expected. Now to ask someone.

"Excus.." how rude.

"Sir.."

"Ma'am?"

"Someone.." I wonder if this place would help me.

"Orientation? Weird name. Excuse me can someone.."

"Another one, just go through the door to your right"

"Oh…umm…thanks?"

Stupid onna, if I have to see her after starting my travel ill kill her, rude bakaonna. I wonder if Anna is here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 Orientation

Disclaim: this is based on Songwind's "bishonen and bishoujo" and i don't own any of the anime/games character and no songs. Ling and Anna is both mine in this story,

Summary: two girls who received an email and went into another world where you can catch and interact with your favorite anime/game characters. Will the girls want to stay or go home?

also can someone help with a plot, i can't think of any.

Songwind I took some quotes since your explanations is better than mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Orientation

3rd pov

Ling looked around the room, finally understanding why the onna was rude. She spotted Anna in the corner.

"Anna! How are you? How was your trip to here like?"

"What happened? I mean look at your clothes… its all dirty.. did a bear chase you or something?"

"Everyone! Sit down please! Now, I am Professor Lee. I'm here to explain what's happened to you."

"You all were emailed a new site on the internet, a Bishonen or Bishujo site and you clicked on 'make me a trainer'. The next thing you knew, you were here, and you had guides showing you here. Am I right?"

Ling snorted, muttering under her breath threats to kill the old man.

Anna just nodded.

"This all happened without any explanations, I take it? Well. You are here to become actual trainers of actual Bishonen and Bishujo. I hope you all read the definitions. Bishonen count as male characters from anime, video games, or books. We used to have Bishonen running around that resembled those from the Old World, Lance Bass for a mild example. But they are all extinct. Perhaps they died out because he's not quite as popular anymore..." The Professor shrugged.

"So. Bishujo are the same thing, except they are obviously female. They exist in this world like you and me. They have their own hidden cities. They used to be open to everyone, but that was before humans showed up. They are hidden so we don't tear the world apart and make them ALL extinct. Anyhow, they have their cities and we have ours. The world for the most part is split up fairly equally. We made a pact with the Bishies of the world decades ago that we would never drive them into primitive and/or inhumane conditions."

"However, we have created technology to capture these Bishonen and Bishujo for battling, protection, or just for their company. The Bishonen and Bishujo don't really mind. As long as the trainer is open minded and bright, they are content. Of course, an attractive one would be nice too. Trainers have been known to, ah, stay with their Bishonen or Bishujo."

"You mean we're compatible with them?" a boy who looked in his 16-20s.

The man gave him an amused look. "Yes. There are a couple half-Bishies out in the world. They're easily confused as full-Bishies. Anyway..."

"I want to go over a couple rules with you, but first. Who wants to stay a trainer? You may go home right now if you want... You can go home at any time... No one wants to go? Good." The Professor nodded in approval. "First rule- do NOT go in search of the Bishonen's cities. They are private. Do NOT ask your Bishonen about them either, they will not answer even under torture. As an add on to that, NEVER capture a Chibi. As there are a couple stages the Bishonen and Bishujo go through. Instead of us, they... evolve, you could say. They go from 'Chibi' to 'San' to 'Sama' stage. You may capture Sans or Samas, but NO Chibis unless you are given consent by their parents. Capturing Chibis is like kidnapping a kid."

"Second rule. To capture Bishonen or Bishujo, you use these Bish-Balls." Lee held up one of the silver and black balls. "Basically it's like Pokemon, if any of you have seen that show. You throw it and catch them. If you want to release them, simply let them out of it, open the ball manually, and snap it in half. The bond between you and your Bishie will disappear, and he or she will be free to go. But do NOT release ALL of your Bishies unless you want to go home that moment."

"Rule three. Never leave your Bishonen more than three miles away from you. If you must, only do so in emergencies and for VERY short periods of time. As you will see shortly, you are bonded to your Bishonen by your blood. If they cannot reach you and you cannot reach them, they will go mad, possibly die after forty-eight hours. Is that CLEAR? Forty-eight hours, three miles."

"Good. Those are the most important of all the rules. Now, fourth thing. This is a Dex." He held up what looked like a cell-phone. "It's a phone and an encyclopedia in one. It tells you general information about any Bishonen or Bishujo THAT IS KNOWN, and you can contact other trainers on these. Understand?"

"Wonderful! We're moving right along! Now, you may capture, and trade all the Bishies you want. We'll give you your first twenty Bish-Balls, but after that you'll have to go to a shop to make more. The belts you'll get will adjust to hold about sixty balls at once. You'll have to either get another belt to store more or find another way to do it. I think that's all the basics. The rest is feed them regularly- or have them feed themselves- and wash, and drink water, that sort of thing. Oh, and if they are injured, take them to a Hospital Center! You can't miss them, they've always got ads for healing Bishies in the windows for everyone to see!"

The Professor walked over to a cabinet and pulled out four belts, one by one, empty without any balls yet. Then he pulled out more Dex, and what looked to be needles.

"Now, here are your belts and Dexes. I'll need to take blood samples of you all."

"How come?" the blond guy spoke for the first time.

"Because we use your blood in making the Bish-Balls. That way you'll just KNOW it's yours if it gets lost. And it links you much more closely to your Bishies. Now, let's line up."

The group warily stood up, shuffling their feet and moving very slowly. They pushed Ling up front, as they were too chicken to go first. Ling was eying the needle in which the professor was holding innocently, with a huge smile on his smile.

"growl"

"my my seems like we got a somewhat of a Goku here"

"Urusai senile old man, just jab me! The chickens behind me are the ones who should be turned into Goku! Not me!"

Ling defiantly felt a jab, but kept a passive face. Ling watched the Professor walk over to the cabinet again and pull out an odd looking machine. He beckoned to her, and put the belt in it. Then he put the needle in another part, and turned it on.

There were some odd whirring noises as he closed it up. They waited for about a minute, then the whirring stopped, and he pulled the belt out again. However, this time it had Bish-Balls on it.

"Well, that's that. You're on your own. Remember, if you want to go home at any time, just release all your Bishonen. Any questions?"

"I have one," Anna said.

"Yes?"

"How do we let our parents know we're fine?"

"They don't know you exist right now" he said.

Everyone blinked but Ling. "Huh?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated. See, to be able to let you go home, but not worry anyone back home, you are going through life normally there, but you're not there. You can't exist in two planes. You never were here before until you got here. Now you won't have ever existed back home until you go back."

"You mean if we went back no one would know us anymore?!" the blonde guy demanded.

"No. You will age naturally here, so when you go back, enough time will have passed so that you will be exactly the same age back home as you are here. So right now, yes, your parents and friends don't know you exist. When you get back there, however, you'll still be there like you never left." He shrugged.

"Are we all set, then? Good. You have two weeks to capture your first Bishonen or Bishujo, or you'll go home automatically. Got it all?"

Everyone nodded but Ling.

"Then go out! Your journey awaits! Oh, and just tell people here you're a newbie and you'll get all your traveling supplies you need. Bye!" He opened the door and proceeded to shoo them all out of the room. When they all were outside, he closed the door.

Ling and Anna looked at their Dexes. Wondering how you work the Dex, since they forgot to ask. They both went to the next best option the woman at the desk or as Ling likes to call her Baka Onna.

"Excuse me Miss how do you work the Dexes?" Ling asked passively as Anna was to shy to ask.

She gave them amused looks. "You don't need that! Just speak into your Dex the number you want saved, and for who, and it'll record it for you! Try it!"

"How do you turn it on?" Anna asked curiously.

"Just open it."

They both did that at once and their screens on it turned a light blue.

"Property of-?" both their dexes asked politely.

"Anna" Ling was thinking of giving her real name or not.

Ling Chang or Ashi Yami Chi or Ling Yami Chi. But then again they might not approve of a fake name but they never said anything about using your real one.

"Ashi Yami Chi"

"Property of Anna" "Property of Ashi Yami Chi"

"Property of Anna, age-" "16"

"Property of Ashi Yami Chi, age-" "16"

"Property of Anna, age sixteen. Novice trainer. Status, no Bishonen. Two weeks to capture one. Correct?"

"Yes"

"Property of Ashi Yami Chi, age sixteen. Novice trainer. Status, no Bishonen. Two weeks to capture one. Correct?"

"Yes, I want to save some numbers."

"Address? Phone? Dex?"

"Dex numbers"

"Which numbers?"

"9088, Anna"

"6666, Ashi Yami Chi"

"Well Anna that's that, now what?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
